


y yo voy, voy, voy

by all_their_intricacies



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Glasses, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neil being a bratty little shit, Neil in Glasses, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Top The Protagonist (Tenet), bottom neil, improper treatment of an unnamed agent's mission report, wheeler finding out for herself what it was like to be the straight-best-friend of protagoneil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/all_their_intricacies
Summary: Neil needed them for a mission – or, at least, he said as much when he’d entered the David’s office with a pair of black-rimmed glasses sitting atop his nose.“Undercover,” Neil explained concisely. “They make me look very professional, yes? Like the diligent biophysics researcher that I’m supposed to be.”He looked very professional, yes – in more ways than just one – but David didn’t think he could talk about professionalism when he had Neil’s lips wrapped around his dick like this, with Neil’s tearful eyes peering up at him over the black frames, looking every part like he was made only to do this. Like sucking David’s dick was the only life purpose he’s ever known.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	y yo voy, voy, voy

**Author's Note:**

> i really outdid myself with this one, gang. as promised, a four-in-one combo fill: first, for anon, who sent me [an ask](https://iamtheprotagoneil.tumblr.com/post/632416076498698240/neil-with-glasses) (check link for arts i found on twitter) simply stated: “Neil with glasses.” second, for sukikagamine ([tumblr](https://sukiekagamine.tumblr.com/) & [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine)), who asked for neil in tears. and third, for me-self, who just wanted office/desk sex. the rest is for all of y’all _sechsual_ deviants out there. enjoy ;)
> 
> that being said, as with my last e-rated fic, please peep the tags before venturing further down, gang. let me know if i missed anything. thank you.
> 
> // title is from _yo voy by zion & lennox_ because [that six (6) seconds video of alexa demie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNbv5fgjCe8) lives in my head rent free

Neil needed them for a mission – or, at least, he said as much when he’d entered David’s office with a pair of black-rimmed glasses sitting atop his nose.

“Undercover,” Neil explained concisely, finding himself a seat on David’s desk, right next to where David was reading through another agent's mission report. When David didn’t look up, or react more than an absentminded hum of acknowledgement, Neil continued, “They make me look very professional, yes? Like the diligent biophysics researcher that I’m supposed to be.”

And _that_ , funnily enough, was what gave David pause. He still didn’t look up from the report, but his pen halted over the page he was writing on – a note stopped mid-sentence whilst his brain played catch up with Neil’s words. It was funny, really, how Neil would need glasses now, to look the part of an academia pursuer when he never had before. It was _hilarious_ , honestly, how he was telling David this, brandishing it as mere observations when, truly, he meant something else entirely.

David smiled to himself, knowing where this was going. It was as clear as daylight, when David chanced a glance at Neil’s direction, and found that wicked gleam lurking beneath Neil’s sky-blue eyes, accompanied by a smirk too meaningful for anything as offhanded as Neil’s words had been. It took more self-control than David would ever like to admit to peel his eyes away from the enticing image Neil was making, and spared him nothing more than another absentminded hum. It was barely the attention Neil was aiming for, but that was the point.

David knew the game Neil was playing, and he wanted to see how far his lover would go to get what he’d come into David’s office looking for.

Neil, for his part, huffed, a petulant sound that cut through the scratching of pen over paper, where Dad had started writing again – the half-written note made whole. Neil pushed off from his seat on David’s desk, a movement rough enough to disturb the pile of documents resting nearby. David raised an eyebrow at the fallen folders, but said nothing still.

Then, unexpectedly, Neil took a hold of David’s chair and pulled it back, separating David from the report he was trying – and failing – to pay attention to. Neil stopped the chair before it could hit the wall behind them, and came to stand in front of David. There was barely a moment of hesitance before he was kneeling down between David’s legs.

He peered up at David from under his eyelashes, under those sinful fucking glasses that made him look inexplicable younger, much more like the fresh-faced, over-enthusiastic agent David had once recruited. The image brought an unsteadiness to David’s breathing – still controlled, yes, but heavier, infused with so much anticipation.

Neil all but beamed, satisfied with the reaction – the _attention_ – he was finally getting, and said in a voice sweeter than honey: “May I, sir?”

He didn’t clarify what he was asking for, but David didn’t ask. The answer was more than clear in Neil’s eyes, in the wicked gleam that has now surged to the surface, baring all of Neil’s intentions for David to see.

“Go on,” David concurred, at last, voice steady and unaffected, betraying the frantic rhythm of his heart.

Neil didn’t seem bothered at David’s aloof response. If anything, he looked... _appeased_ , a bit triumphant too, like he’d just been granted the world and more. The smile on his face turned a notch more delightful, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he moved in to take his prize.

His hands made quick work of David’s belt, then the button of his pants, then the zipper. He tightened his fingers around the pen he was still holding, hanging onto it like a vice as Neil pulled David’s cock out of its tight confinement.

Neil licked his lips, pupils blown wide behind the clear lenses of his glasses, watching the way his hands stroking the shaft, urging it to full hardness. Then, he looked up at David, mouth slacken around the permission he was only asking with his eyes – as if he didn’t already get it; as if he _hadn’t_ already gotten it the moment he strutted into David’s office, without even knocking, like it was his own.

David still decided to give it to him; couldn’t find it in himself to do the opposite. He threw the pen in his hand back onto the desk, causing a loud thud as it landed on the wooden surface, although neither of them cared, too enthralled by the sight in front of them to be bothered about anything else. David cupped his now-free hand around Neil’s head – the other still placing over the armrest – and entangled his fingers in the blond locks of Neil’s hair, applying enough pressure for Neil to know.

 _Go on,_ he was saying again, though with only his eyes to match Neil’s question.

Neil took it in strides. He bent his head, going along with the guidance of David’s hand, stopping only a short distance away from David’s cock. Neil glanced up once again, eyes glinting with mirth, with the same anticipation that burned low in the pit of David’s stomach. Then, without preamble, Neil wrapped his lips around the head of David’s cock, sucking with just enough pressure to draw a low groan from David’s lips.

" _Fuck,_ " he called to the heavens, fingers gripping onto Neil’s hair.

Neil pulled off, and David would’ve bemoaned at the loss, but Neil didn’t go very far. He went down lower, tongue licking along the underside of David’s cock, one hand holding it in place. He kept alternating between the two – licking and sucking voluptuously on the head, along the length – driving David half-mad with it.

David grunted low in his throat, tugging hard on Neil’s hair, urging him for more. Only then, did Neil finally give up his indulgence, smirking as he gave David’s cock one last kiss over the head, smearing pre-cum over his plump-red lips, and then finally, _finally_ got to work.

Neil sucked dick like it was an art. There was this meticulousness to his motions, the way he bobbed his head up and down in a steady space, hand working, twisting, _stroking_ at the base where his mouth couldn’t quite reach, _yet._ It was tinged with a certain urgency, like he just couldn’t get enough of this – of _David_.

The thought trifled with David’s self-control – whatever left of it, anyway – as he was barely able to hold himself still, pinning his hips to the chair to keep from thrusting up to Neil’s willing mouth like he so very much wanted to. Neil wouldn’t mind – David was certain of it – but Neil had been so nice, so _sweet_ , so lovely in those glasses of his, that David didn’t want to interrupt Neil’s pace with his own.

Neil wasn’t up for anything slow, though, it seemed. Steady, sure, but not slow. He kept his cheeks hollowed out when he bobbed his head up, then went in deeper – taking David in deeper and deeper every time he went down again. He barely flinched when the head of David’s cock touched the back of his throat, with nothing more than a few lines of tears streaking down his cheeks as indication of any discomfort.

Once upon a time, David thought absently, Neil used to have a gag reflex. Now, though, it was nothing more than a distant memory, with all the practice Neil had _demanded_ to have, all the determination he’d hold onto, just to make it work. He was diligent like that – as an agent, as a lover, and as whatever else he was supposed to be for his _mission_.

Reminded, David looked down to find the glasses – still stubbornly sitting on Neil’s nose – askew, slightly fogged at the bottom where Neil’s breaths came out hot and heavy. He looked very professional, yes – in more ways than just one – but David didn’t think he could talk about professionalism when he had Neil’s lips wrapped around his dick like this, with Neil’s tearful eyes peering up at him over the black frames, looking every part like he was made only to do this. Like sucking David’s dick was the only life purpose he’s ever known.

“ _Shit, Neil_ ,” came from deep inside David’s throat, toe-curling pleasure rushing over his body, pooling low at his groin. He would’ve been more horrified at how easily, how expertly Neil brought him to the point of undoing but _God_ , he couldn’t bring himself to care.

It was just too good – _Neil_ was just too good, with his hand, with his mouth, with the way he kept glancing at David, no doubt finding pleasure in the way his lover came apart under him. It was good – _so fucking good_ – but David didn’t want it to end just yet. He wanted to drag it out, to make it last, but with the way Neil was going, with the rhythm he’d set, David didn’t think he could last very long.

“Neil, baby, stop. I’m—” David tried to say, but Neil hummed low in his throat, sending vibrations all through David’s cock, and all thoughts evaporated from David’s head. He was _so_ close; he could feel it, feel the burning in his groin, the way his body tensed up with pleasure. Still, he didn’t want it to end. Not so soon.

“Neil, _stop_ ,” he said again, firmer this time, more demanding, leaving no room for argument nor the ignorance Neil was showing. His demand – _com_ mand, really – echoed emphatically through the room, reaching Neil’s ears in an instant, making him halt in his movement before pulling off completely.

“I’m—” he croaked, coughing a little at the abuse he’d put his throat through. He panted, a sheen of fresh tears glazing over his eyes. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll—I’ll control myself better from now on.”

David gazed down at him, taking a moment to steady his own breathing, as he took in Neil’s apology. There was a certain panicked guilt looming over Neil’s expression, one that David didn’t want to see remaining. He tightened the hand he still had in Neil’s hair, tugging and angling Neil’s face up as David leaned in closer.

“It’s okay,” he whispered into the short space between them. “You don’t have to apologize,” The grip he had in Neil’s hair became more unforgiving, pulling hard enough to drag a whimper from Neil’s lips, “but don’t ignore my order again, understood?”

Neil nodded, obedient, breathing hard still as he held David’s gaze. David would’ve pried for a verbal confirmation, but he was too enthralled by the sight in front of him. He took his other hand from the armrest and held onto Neil’s chin. His thumb rested over Neil’s fuck-ruined lips, prying them open with little force, as pliant as Neil was. David wanted to press in furthermore, but decided against, instead taking a moment to admire the beauty of his beloved agent.

Truly, what a breath-taking sight Neil was: pink-flushed cheeks streaked with dried tears, swollen-red lips glossed with an obscene mixture of spit and precum, and sky-blue eyes – somehow so much more captivating behind the clear lenses – staring up at David like he was a god Neil had devoted all his life to worshipping.

 _So pretty_ , David thought, although the words must’ve escaped his lips anyway, because Neil’s pupils dilated further, the pink on tinting his pale complexion turned a shade darker.

It made David want to give in, returning to what they were doing, letting Neil finish him off with that talented, _determined_ mouth of his. However, David had ideas – _plans_ – that he wanted to see to succession, and it didn’t end with him coming deep in Neil’s throat, no matter how appealing that notion was.

“Stand up,” David ordered with the same tone he’d used to stop Neil just moments ago. “Turn around. Put your hands on the desk, and _do not_ move them unless I tell you to.”

Neil scrambled to obey, pushing himself up on wobbly legs – having fallen asleep with how long he’d been kneeling on the floor. He had to lean against the desk for a moment, just compose himself.

David wasn’t bothered at the delay, understanding as he was, but he still couldn’t let Neil off so easily. So, he pulled his lips to a smirk, tantalizing, one hand reaching down to wrap around his spit-slicked cock, giving it a few lazy strokes under Neil’s watchful eyes. Neil bit at his lip and whined, a sullen sound that conveyed so clearly how he felt about being left out like this. David raised an eyebrow in response, challenging.

Neil held onto David’s eyes, then took a deep breath, steadying himself before turning finally, putting his hands on the desk as ordered, leaning his weight on them. David bit at his lip, stopping his own mirth from showing too much although Neil was no longer looking. He suspected his beloved agent knew anyway, has always been so adept at reading David even before they got together.

David pushed up from his chair, hand holding lightly at the base of his cock, keeping his erection as he got closer to Neil – although not enough to touch, just enough for Neil to feel his presence, the heat radiating from David’s body.

“Tell me, Neil,” David was saying, leaning up to press his lips against the shell of Neil’s ear. “Did you come into my office just to suck me off, or were you looking for something more?”

Neil’s breath hitched at the question, but his answer came in earnest: “Something more, sir.”

David hummed, thoughtful. “Should we get to it now?”

Neil swallowed hard, nodding as he uttered his confirmation, almost trembling from anticipation. Still, he held himself unmoving against the desk, hands glued tight to the surface, just as David had ordered him to. It sent a rush of pride through David’s chest, to see Neil so compliant with his command like this.

He hummed again, taking another step closer to Neil – close enough, now, to plaster his chest over Neil’s back. He circled an arm around Neil’s body, hand placing over Neil’s crotch, adding just enough of pressure over Neil’s neglected cock to gain a reaction – a small _hiss_ – from Neil. At another time, David would’ve been more appreciative of how Neil got hard just from sucking David’s dick, but right now, there was a game to play. A game that David didn’t intend to lose.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” he asked, voice carefully even. It was a trick question, that, but surprisingly enough, Neil didn’t falter. Instead, he sounded almost gleeful in his answer, like he’d gained the upper hand in this game of theirs, as he grinded his ass back against David’s cock.

“Why don’t you decide that for yourself, sir?”

And, what an invitation that was. David could feel his blood simmering in his veins, dick twitching in his hand at the implication of it. Intrigued, he moved both hands to the buckle of Neil’s belt, making quick work of it just like Neil had done with his before. When he reached for the zipper, though, he took back the advantage position from Neil as he pulled it down slowly, unlike how fast Neil had gone with his, reveling in the frustrated cry escaping Neil’s lips.

Soon enough, David relieved Neil from his pants and boxers, pulling them down just below the swell of Neil’s ass. He lifted the back of Neil’s suit jacket, along with the sweat-dampened shirt under it, and grinned so wide his jaw began to ache at the prize he found beneath them all.

Nestled between Neil’s buttocks was a dark-blue plug, only the flared base visible while the rest of it was buried deep inside Neil. David bit on his tongue, to keep from groaning out at the _stunning_ sight and alerting Neil how David was losing his advantage.

“Oh,” David said instead, forcing his voice to remain steady. “You came prepared, I see.” He paused, thinking. “Weren’t you on a mission, Neil? Undercover, right? Did you have this in you the whole time you were out there, being the 'diligent biophysics researcher' that you were supposed to be?” he mimicked Neil’s British accent, almost obnoxiously, and at another time, he suspected Neil would’ve scrunched up his nose and given him so much shit for it.

Right now, though, Neil could barely speak. He could barely make a sound above a useless sob as David hooked his fingers between the flared base of the plug and Neil’s skin, tugging on in until Neil was held open at the widest point.

“ _Neil_ ,” David urged, ruthless, “I asked you a question.”

“No, I—” Neil bit his lips, head bent between his shoulders as he took control of his breathing. “I just got off.” Then, cheekily, he lifted his head and turned to face David, eyes glinting behind his glasses, lips pulled up to a seductive grin as he added, “Or I’m about to, anyway.”

David stared at him, elation barely kept obscure from his expression. He moved his free hand up and harshly took hold of Neil’s chin, though Neil didn’t look at all like he minded. “ _Brat_ ,” David spat, without any real heat behind his tone. He inched up to capture a kiss from Neil’s lips, one that Neil gave away easily, obediently. He fucked Neil’s mouth with his tongue while doing the same with his other hand at the lower region of Neil’s body, tugging and pulling on the plug – shallow movements in and out of Neil’s ass.

The sensation coming from both ends leave Neil breathless, gasping and moaning into David’s mouth like the whore he was making himself out to be. David didn’t mind it one bit. He pressed in harder despite the frame of Neil’s glasses digging into his cheek, just to capture the sounds Neil was making all to himself, getting high on the phantom taste of them.

They pulled away when biology demanded for it, panting against each other, breaths hot on each other’s skin. David looked from Neil’s gorgeous, dilated eyes to his lips – swollen-red, marked by David’s teeth. David’s eyes caught on it, basking in the knowledge that later – when Neil left the closure of this office – everyone would only need to take one look at him to know what he’s been doing. A surge of possessiveness roused up within David, wanting to mark further, to make sure nobody would mistake _who_ exactly had made Neil look this way.

He knew he couldn’t, though – not while he was still at the head of Tenet, not with all the policy he’d put in place to maintain its and its agents’ secrecy – but _god_ , he wanted to. He wanted to so much, so he dived in for another kiss, biting harshly enough to taste blood in his mouth. Neil never protested, only whimpered, moaning like he just couldn’t get enough as well.

“Fuck, Neil,” David said as he pulled back again.

“Yes,” Neil moaned, grinding his ass back at David, to remind him of the game they’d halted. “ _Fuck_ Neil.”

David grumbled low in his throat at the sign of insolence, giving Neil’s ass a smack for it. It did the opposite of what David intended it for – which David should’ve seen it coming, with how bratty Neil had been acting. Neil threw his head back with a filthy moan, shaking his hips enticingly to invite more punishment.

Any other time and David would’ve indulged him – it was gratifying for him too, of course, but this – this back and forth game between them – has gone on for too long. David’s self-control – that tight grip he’d had on his desire in order to maintain his advantage – was slowly slipping. He moved back slightly to focus on the plug again, the sight still made his dick twitch, reminding him of how neglected it’d felt. He huffed quietly, telling it to settle down because soon – very, _very_ soon – it’d get to where it wanted to be. Where it’s always belonged – buried deep inside the tight heat of Neil’s body.

With that in mind, David tugged on the plug again, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the cries Neil was making – half-pained, half-frustrated, all the part urging David on. Finally, the toy slipped free from Neil’s entrance, slicked with the lube Neil had used on it. The blissful sigh from Neil was almost earth-shattering.

David made an animalistic sound in his throat in response, hands spreading Neil’s cheeks so he could admire the way Neil’s hole twitched uselessly around its newfound nothingness. Distantly, his hand moved to set the toy on the desk. He didn’t dare touch his dick beyond lubing it up with a spit-wet hand, a hasty movement in urgency of what he wanted so much, in this moment. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed as he guided his cock to Neil’s awaiting entrance, feeling the twitching against his sensitive head.

“Ready?” David asked, out of courtesy.

“Yes, yes, _please_. I’ve _been_ ready, _please_ _, David..._ ” Neil begged, voice coming out frantic as he turned his head to look at David, eyes pleading and expecting all the same.

And, truly, who was David to say no to him, hm? Who was anyone, really, to deny such a sweet request? David wasted no more time, pushing in slowly, steadily. When the head finally breached Neil’s body, it pulled a unified moan from both of them, something low and guttural.

 _God_ , Neil was still so tight. Despite the preparation Neil must have done on himself before this, despite the plug keeping him open to this point, Neil was still so _fucking tight_ – a scorching heat clamping down around David’s cock. It was almost enough to make David come right then and there. _Almost_.

Instead, David steeled himself, standing up straight and grabbing onto Neil’s hips, holding them tight enough to bruise.

“Okay?” he asked, once again mindful of Neil’s comfort. Neil’s answer this time only came as a nod, which David didn’t mind. He suspected Neil was biting his lip too hard to form a word, anyway.

David focused back on the task at hand, moving his hips forward, pulling on Neil’s so they’d meet right at the middle. David kept going until he finally bottomed out, his forehead leaning against Neil’s shoulder as he took a moment to steady himself, all breath knocked out of him at the sheer euphoria of it – of having Neil wrapped tight and hot around him, panting, choking on the feeling of it.

David waited a moment, for Neil to adjust – for _himself_ to adjust, before finally, _finally_ moving. He pulled out until only the head remained inside, before shoving back in again, brushing on Neil’s prostate along the way, pulling out blissful moans from Neil’s throat. He maintained that brutal rhythm, fucking into Neil’s pliant body hard enough to rock the desk he was leaning against. Curious, David took a glimpse over Neil’s shoulders, finding Neil’s hands clutching tight to the surface of the desk, never once faltering from their position.

As bratty as Neil had been acting, he still hasn’t strayed from David’s advice. It filled David with so much pride that had David fucking into him with abandon, angling his thrusts to hit Neil’s prostate _just_ right. He pressed his lips against the side of Neil’s neck, just below Neil’s jaw, mumbling nonsensical words of adoration into the skin there. Neil moaned, cried, sobbed along with the force of it – of David’s fucking and his love all the same.

“You’re so good, baby,” David said, kissing hard on Neil’s sharp-cut jaw. He wanted to suck a mark onto it, but that was too high to hide under a shirt collar, too exposed for the secrecy of their relationship. “So good for me,” David murmured against the mark he’d wanted to make, and Neil whimpered.

“All for you, sir,” Neil admitted in a tender tone, turning his head to catch David’s lips over his own. David had half the mind to turn Neil fully around, to face him so David could admire the blush on Neil’s face, the tears streaking down his cheeks, and to kiss him better, harder, more possessively than this. However, David couldn’t imagine stopping his movement within Neil, couldn’t imagine stop fucking Neil right now for anything.

“All _mine_ ,” David claimed, serving it as placation to his own deep-seated desire to have _all_ of Neil to himself. One of his hands reached up over to wrap around Neil’s cock as proof, stroking it in tandem with his thrusts into Neil. Neil moaned, eyes rolling back in his head, glasses askew on his nose, mouth hanging open to form words in languages entirely beyond David’s comprehension. “Come for me, Neil,” David urged, squeezing down tighter with each word. “I want to feel you...”

Neil came undone with just a few expert strokes, face angled towards the heavens, dick spilling white hot spurts over David’s desk. He clenched tight around David’s cock as his orgasm rushed through his body, leaving his mouth agape in wordless moans. David had to stop moving – the clamp around his cock was too much, too powerful, and he still wanted this to _last_ – and took a moment to admire Neil’s lax face, all of his usual cheekiness completely gone to leave room for that fucked-out expression.

“Good boy,” David praised, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Neil’s lips.

It pulled a weak sob from Neil, a tear sliding down his cheek. He stayed still for a moment, reveling in the affection David was showering him with, before tensing as he set back into motions. He let his head fall between his shoulders, leaning all of his weight on the hands he still hasn’t moved from the desk, as he steeled himself, despite the slight tremble in his body, for what would come next.

David smiled to himself, so proud of how well his lover knew him. He let go of Neil’s softening cock to return his hand to the spot on Neil’s hip. He gripped onto it, as tight just as he had before, and fucked into Neil like his life depended on it, chasing his own pleasure in Neil’s pliant body. Neil urged him on by clenching around him, pulling on David’s cock like he never wanted it to leave. David didn’t last long with it, coming with a low groan, spilling hot inside of Neil, his hips pressed tight against Neil’s ass.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he grunted, resting his forehead on Neil’s shoulder again, letting the aftershock wash over him – over them both.

David took a moment to compose himself, breathing harshly against the fabric of Neil’s suit jacket, before standing straight up again. He pulled out of Neil slowly, mindful of how sensitive Neil must be. It had them both groaning, still, at the drag of it. Neil trembled slightly when the head of David’s cock brushed over his prostate, whimpering like a wounded animal. David could only soothe him by the hands he still had on Neil’s hips, fingers rubbing consoling circles into Neil’s skin.

David bit his lip as his cock finally slipped out from Neil’s body, enticed at his own semen following it out, sliding a line down Neil’s pale thigh. David moved his hand down to it, scooping up the substance with his fingers, then pressed it back right inside of Neil.

Neil cried out at the intrusion, but didn’t protest – not verbally, at least. His hole spasmed around David’s fingers, as if his body couldn’t decide whether to reject them or not. Aside from that, Neil barely moved as David picked up the plug from where it’d been carelessly placed on the desk, and replaced his fingers with it. He pressed it deeper inside Neil until only the broad base remained, adjusting it so that it looked like it’d never left Neil’s body to make room for something else much more gratifying.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know?” David mused aloud, hands spreading Neil’s cheeks to appreciate his own handiwork.

Neil hummed, contented, lifting his head and turning to look at David. There was nothing but bliss and adoration on his face, all for David – all _because_ of him. David couldn’t help himself; he surged up to kiss Neil again, softer this time as there was no more game to play. The winner and loser were undecided, but that wasn’t the point – has never been. David never truly understood what the point was, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, as long as they both got what they wanted in the end. And, well, they did – always have.

David broke the kiss to redress them both, pausing to make sure they were both decent – or decent enough, at least – before giving his soft command of: “You can move now.”

Neil sighed in relief at that, at David’s hand coming down to ease his own off the desk. David turned Neil around and brought Neil’s hand to his own lips, pressing gentle kisses onto the palms, onto the red spots formed around the edge from hanging onto the wooden surface of David’s desk too tightly, for too long. Neil’s eyes were so soft when David looked up at him, shining warmly under the clear lenses of his glasses. David reached one hand up to fix them, adjusting so they’d sit straight on Neil’s nose again, setting Neil’s back to the _professional,_ _diligent researcher_ that he was supposed to be.

“They look very good on you,” David complimented offhandedly, eyes caught on the black frames.

Neil grinned, smug. “I know.”

David shifted his eyes down to meet Neil’s, gleaming shades of blue gazing back at David’s own brown ones. “I love you,” David confessed, the words falling off his lips as easily as breathing. Which, wasn’t so far off of a comparison, since loving Neil had very much become a second nature to David now.

“I love you, too,” Neil admitted in return, just as easily, smiling softly as he pulled David into a kiss. They took a moment to get lost in it – in the blissful feeling after a good fuck, in the serenity of their shared love.

It was only broken by a knock on the door, having David pushing away from Neil against his own desire. He took a moment to look down at Neil' suit, then at his own, deeming them both presentable enough before calling out: “Come in.”

Neil took the cue to move from where he’d been leaning against David’s desk, and stepped to stand by his side instead. It was then that they both finally realized that David’s desk was a total mess. They kicked into motion quickly, as the door handle turned. Neil grabbed for the tissues to wipe the come off from David’s desk while David hastily pushed the soiled report – which he should’ve been already done with – down to the floor.

They were, thankfully, settled when the door was pushed open, revealing Wheeler on the other side. To her eyes, David was sitting in his chair behind his desk, listening to Neil, who was standing next to him, talk about something in the folder Neil was holding. They could’ve easily gotten away with it, but well, they didn’t account for one other thing: the smell.

Wheeler’s nose scrunched up as she walked further into the room, eyes widened as she realized one fundamental truth: something _nasty_ happened here. She shifted her eyes from her Boss, then to her fellow agent, both of whom were staring at her with something akin to horror under their eyes.

“Um,” Wheeler began, mouth gaping a little as she tried to form thoughts into words.

David swooped in quick, taking control of where this conversation would go. “Commander Wheeler, is there a reason for this visit?”

“Ah, yeah,” Wheeler replied absentmindedly, before shaking herself. “I mean, yes, sir, there is.” She approached David’s desk, offering him a folder stamped with ‘CLASSIFIED’ – as every piece of documents at Tenet. “Here’s the intel from the Temporal Pincer Movement unit that you requested, sir.”

The relief rushing through David’s body was almost overwhelming enough to make him tremble in his seat. Instead, David only smiled gratefully at the Commander, accepting the proffered folder from her hand, along with her subtle agreement to never talk about what she’d discovered. David has known her for long enough to trust that she would keep true to her word – or well, the lack of it.

“Thank you, Commander,” David said, meaningful.

The Commander nodded. “Sir,” she said, before turning around to leave. She lingered at the door, though, one hand on the handle as something seemed to cross her mind. She turned around to face them, eyes narrowing a little as she stared at Neil. “Aren’t you supposed to return those to the armory right after your mission?” Neil, and David as well, stared back at her in confusion, tilting his head a little as she processed her words. Wheeler took mercy on them both, gesturing at her face. “The glasses,” she clarified.

“I will,” Neil answered quickly, diligent agent that he was. “I just had to show the Boss something first.” He offered a handsome grin that never seemed to work on her, but she tolerated it enough to let it slide.

“Hm,” Wheeler intoned, thoughtful. “You know those things have a built-in camera, right? With a live broadcast?”

David stared at her as she finished her inquiry, barely keeping the horror hidden from his face. He silently berated himself for not recognizing the piece of equipment sooner, glancing at Neil to find the grin on his _bratty_ lover’s face completely unfaltering.

“Yup,” Neil said, popping the ‘p’ for an added level of obnoxiousness.

Wheeler raised an eyebrow. She looked to David again, then back to Neil, making up her mind about God knew whatever, and said, “Okay.” She didn’t comment more on it, thankfully, before bidding them one last goodbye and disappearing behind the door she’d come in from.

When Wheeler was finally out of sight – and earshot – David turned on his chair, to face Neil’s too innocent expression, and said in a calm, steady, _dangerous_ voice, “ _Neil_...”

Neil shifted his eyes from the door, where Wheeler had stood, down to David. The grin still remained on his face but it was less part delightful and more part something else. Something darker, more meaningful, meant only for David’s viewing pleasure, and _fuck,_ if that was unfair. David meant to be mad at Neil, but it was hard hanging onto his anger when Neil was looking down at him like _that_.

“Don’t worry,” Neil said, putting the document back on David’s desk before leaning down and resting his hands on the armrests on either side of David, “I disabled it right after I finished the mission. Nobody knows about this but us.” David huffed, incredulous. Neil wasn’t letting up, though, as he leaned in closer, lips just a breath away from David’s own. “You think I’d ever let anyone see _my_ Protagonist in such a way?”

Once upon a time, when David had first introduced himself as such to Neil, the young agent had considered it cheesy, not even bothering to hold back his incredulous laugh. Now, he used it to his own advantage, to taunt David at every moment he could find to do it. It still served, so efficiently, to make David’s blood rush, stirring awake his desire, his intense craving within him to put Neil back in his place.

David felt his breath stutter, dick twitching in his pants at the thought. This was another game Neil was starting, but alas. The mission report on David’s floor right beside Neil’s feet lied in a sad heap, staring up at David in judgment of how he’d treated it. He sighed, placing a hand on Neil’s chest and pushing him away, pushing the _offer_ he was making away.

“Hm,” David intoned coolly, before turning back to his desk. “You should really return those back to the armory, before Colin—” Tenet’s own quartermaster, “—hunts you down for them.”

Neil sighed, sullen, before standing straight up. “Yes, sir,” Neil said, and David could still hear the pout on his lips even without looking. Neil stepped away from David’s desk, rounding it and walking to the door.

“And Neil?” David called just as Neil put a hand on the handle, not looking up from another piece of paper work he’d pulled out from the seemingly never-ending pile. “Don’t take the plug out. I’ll help you with it,” he glanced up, eyes firm yet promising, “ _tonight_.”

Neil beamed, his entire face lit up from the promise he knew David would keep to. “Yes, sir,” he said again, although with an entirely different tone. “See you tonight.”

David, like how this all started, spared him nothing more than an absentminded hum of acknowledgement. This time around, Neil wasn’t bothered by it, mind too caught up on David’s promise instead. He all but bounced on his way out of David’s office.

A sigh escaped David’s lips involuntarily once he was left alone again. He sat back in his chair, mind swirling about with ideas– _plans_ – for tonight. He didn’t allow himself to dwell on it, though, as tonight was still hours away. For right now, he opted for duty, hand reaching for his phone and dialing the number of a certain agent whose report lied discarded on the floor still. He stared at it, apologetic, as he waited for the agent to pick up. When she did, David greeted her with a contrite tone, and started making excuses about a cup of coffee, some twist of fate, and sheer misfortune.

**Author's Note:**

> per usual, my [protagoneil blog](https://iamtheprotagoneil.tumblr.com/), for nonsensical ramblings about these two. prompt is accepted, although i can only fill it when inspiration hits so please be patient with me.
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. honestly, i read and check each one; y'all are so precious to me <3


End file.
